tattoo
by pen237
Summary: Train gets a tattoo, and hilariousness ensues. mild SephiriaXTrain. oneshot.


A/N: Wow, I've set a new record for myself--two stories in two days -dances-

please review! I don't care if its gushing adulation or a short comment. It's all wonderful, and I always appreciate it.

Anyways, I got this idea because I thought it was odd that every Chronos Number had to get a tattoo. It seemed impractical, especially 'cause they have nanomachines and everything and they can use that for identification. -rolls eyes-

Disclaimer: I don't own Black Cat or any of its characters

* * *

Train Heartnet, the infamous thirteenth Chronos eraser, sat uneasily on a large, black leather chair. He stared dully into the large designer mirror next to him, but looked up at the door with a flash every time he heard the slightest noise. Every few seconds, he squirmed. Sweat was gathering on his brow.

A blonde next to him blinked at him and frowned.

"Is something wrong, Number Thirteen?" she asked.

"No," he snapped, drawing his left knee up to his chest and making the chair emit a loud _squeak_.

She continued, nervously gathering a long blond lock around her finger,

"Eto...if this is about the milk, I said I didn't know it was the last one—"

"That's not it," he said, head snapping up to the door when the air conditioner whirred on.

Her eyes widened with understanding. But she took a double-take and told herself that the thought was ludicrous. Still, it was the only explanation.

"You're not…nervous about getting a tattoo, are you, Thirteen?" she asked cautiously.

"OF COURSE I'M NOT," he snapped, eyes wide and angry.

For a minute, they were both totally still, not saying a word. Then Train suddenly spoke:

"But seriously, can we trust this Mibashi guy?" He didn't look at her. "What if he's really a spy? And while he's tattooing, he secretly injects nanomachines into us and decides to set them off one day?"

Sephiria's eyes widened and her jaw clenched several times, as if trying to hold something back.

"Uh, I already know that Mibashi-san doesn't have those kinds of connections," she said, coughing strangely. "But don't worry, Number Thirteen." Here, she smiled reassuringly. "As your supervisor, I'll make sure he does no such thing." She smirked. "You might even like it when he's done"

Train glare witheringly at her and opened his mouth to speak. But he was interrupted when the door was thrown open. Train jumped a foot off his chair and gawked at the interloper, who was a tiny man with a long, antennae-like moustache and a suitcase that matched his pink ruffled trenchcoat.

"Ah, Mibashi-san, there you are." Sephiria turned to him and frowned. "We've been waiting."

Said Mibashi-san twirled his moustache crazily and laughed in a painfully high-pitched voice.

"Gomen, gomen, Sephiria-chan. Other clients, you see." He giggled some more, and Train gulped loudly.

"Well, it can't be helped," Sephiria sighed. "Let's get started." She turned to reveal Train. "This is Train Heartnet, and he needs a tattoo of the number thirteen in Roman numerals."

At that moment, Mibashi-san took a look at his client. Train mustered his best I'm-gonna-shoot-out-your-inner-organs stare, but Mibashi didn't notice at all. He dropped his suitcase as well as his lower jaw, and plastered his palms to his high cheekbones.

"KAWAII!"

To Sephiria's shock and Train's absolute horror, Mibashi launched himself at the fearsome Black Cat and wrapped his arms around him.

Train's eyes widened in panic, and he groped for Hades while trying to shut out Mibashi's effeminate squeals. But before Train could shoot out the man's brains, Sephiria pulled Mibashi off and steadied the gun in Train's hand.

"Mibashi-san, control yourself," Sephiria said, red and gasping with barely contained laughter.

Mibashi pouted, to Train's utter revulsion.

"All right, Sephiria-chan," he sighed, perching himself on the chair nearest Train. He propped his suitcase in his lap and began to pull out various items.

Meanwhile, Train put his back flush against his leather chair and gripped the armrests. He swallowed and repressed a shudder. If he knew this would happen, he would never have joined Chronos. Why couldn't the Numbers just get name tags? Why did he have to get something painful like a _tattoo_?

But his thoughts were cut off when he saw the four-inch-long needle in Mibashi's hands. He was currently squirting sterilizing alcohol out of it while humming a happy tune.

"Well, where should we put it?" Mibashi asked Train, tapping his chin with a perfectly manicured finger. His eyes suddenly wandered maliciously to Train's lower region, but Train barked,

"Here." He pointed to his shoulder.

"No, not there," Sephiria interrupted. "Somewhere more noticeable."

"Chest?" Mibashi asked hopefully.

"Um—" Sephiria noticed that Train had loaded his gun loudly. "His upper chest, near his collarbone?"

The tattooist smiled lecherously in agreement, and Sephiria ignore Train's glare.

Mibashi made Train take off his shirt. Train muttered something about filing for sexual harassment.

As Mibashi rubbed an alcohol-soaked cotton ball on his collarbone, Train suddenly felt exhausted. The day before, he didn't get to drink _any_ extra milk, thanks to _Sephiria_, who took the last bottle from the Chronos HQ refrigerator. He shot the woman a look, which she ignored again. And she had just told him this morning that he had to get some stupid tattoo. And now, he was on the verge of being raped by a crazy tattooist. What an awful day.

But his mind turned blank as he watched the shining needle come closer to his skin. He felt hypnotized, then hysterical when it met his skin. Fighting the urge to run out of the room, he squeezed the armrest and anything else that was nearby. The needle was slowly making its way over his defenseless skin. The edges of his eyes burned with tears.

He blinked and grit his teeth as he realized that the thin red trail behind the needle was his blood. When had he last seen his blood? _Seven years ago_, his mind answered.

But eventually, he relaxed. The pain wasn't as bad as he had expected. _Hah_, he smirked. _I can take this_.

After thirty seconds, he was in agony. Every time the needle shifted slightly, his body tensed with pain. He was nearly ripping the upholstery from the chair with his nails, but he didn't give a damn.

_Oh my god_, he thought, gasping slightly as the needle dug a little deeper into his skin. _What kind of sicko invented this?_

Finally, Mibashi was done. Train remained sitting on the chair, limp and sweating, not even caring as Mibashi gently blowed on and patted the tattoo. But when he suggested tattooing a little heart on Train's lower back free of charge, Train pressed the muzzle of his gun against Mibashi's nose. Soon, Train and Sephiria were left alone.

"We should leave now," Sephiria told Train. "There are other clients."

"You can go first," Train said, his voice quiet and weak.

"I can't," she said uncomfortably. "You're holding me too tight."

Train looked up and saw that his hand had Sephiria's in an iron grip. He instinctively let go, and she sighed in relief, flexing it to get the feeling back in her fingers.

"Uh…sorry," Train muttered, turning red.

"It's nothing." Sephiria gave her hand a shake. "You did great, under the circumstances." She fought back a smile. Train read her face and scowled.

"See you this evening," she said, walking to the door. "You'll probably have a new mission."

_Already?_ Train thought wearily. But he sighed and sat up.

Turning to pick up his shirt, he glanced at himself in the mirror. And stopped.

His attention was instantly drawn to his new tattoo. It was a deep, dark red, and the sharp-edged Roman numerals contrasted against his smooth, pale skin. With his haggard face and glistening torso it made him appear tough but casually handsome. Flexing his arms and chest a bit in front of the mirror, he realized, with some embarrassment, that he almost looked…sexy.

He kept his shirt unbuttoned the rest of the day and walked home. Everywhere he went, girls stared at him and their male companions gave him heated glares. And when Sephiria saw his self-satisfied smirk that evening at headquarters, she grinned and mouthed "I told you so."

* * *

review!


End file.
